The New And Dead
by A Writing Sotonian
Summary: Three years after vampires came out of the coffin in the UK a strict no illegal turning law has been passed. But then for the first time in two years a teenager has been turned into a vampire illegally. The big problem is, no-one knows who's done it. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**The New And Dead**

**Chapter One**

I never thought I'd become a vampire, in fact the thought never once crossed my mind. Even when all the vamps 'came out of the coffin' three years ago and a shockingly large amount of people decided to become fangbangers (people who enjoy having sex and getting bitten by vamps) in the hope of one day getting turned, I was never one of them.

Now don't get me wrong, I had nothing against vampires personally, but I'd be lying if a part of me didn't like the idea of going round and staking a few of them Buffy the Vampire Slayer style. I know a bit weird considering she's a girl and I'm a guy, but I find the slayer's a much more appealing vampire hunter then Van Helsing, even with Hugh Jackman playing him in the film.

I guess I should explain at the beginning really. Well it all started three years ago, when I was 15 and on TV channels across the world, vampires announced their existence. This was due to some sort of synthetic blood the Japanese had created, and since this fake blood can sustain the life of a vampire without them having to feed of a human being, vamps decided to reveal themselves to the general world population.

Of course not everyone in the world was happy about this; in fact some of the things that happened shortly after the revelation are quite disturbing that they don't even bare thinking about. Cutting a long story short, many countries reacted violently to vampires and hunted them down, with only a handful of countries welcoming vamps with open arms so to speak. The United Kingdom was one of these countries.

While it's normally thought that the States was the place to be for a vampire, the UK was the first country in the world to actually have vampires taking seats up in parliament and passing on laws. Within a year after the revelation vampires were allowed to own businesses, join the police, vote and establish their own official government that worked alongside our own. In fact looking back, the UK is probably one of the best and safest places for a vampire to live, however there is one strict law that no vampire's are allowed to disobey over here.

This law is that under no circumstances, any human being is turned into a vampire against their will, under punishment of death. This was agreed by both the human and the vampire governments, and was a very strict rule.

If a human did wish to become a vampire, there were several government papers you had to fill out, and you had to give the name of your sire who had to have not turned anyone else into a vampire for at least a year. This was to control the vamp population as well as making sure there was not a large number of newly turned vamps' running around out of control. Also the sire had to take responsibility of anyone they turn and be responsible for any actions the new vampire commits in their first year of being the undead. This law worked surprisingly well, and for two years no-one had been turned into a vampire against their will in the United Kingdom.

That was until the night of my eighteenth birthday when a vampire surprised me in the bathroom of a club and my human life came to an end.

My name is Greg Butler and I was your typical young teenager, with short dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes and if I'm truly honest a little on the short side, around five foot seven which in my opinion is very short for a guy. Life at this stage was good; I just finished my exams and was heading to the University of my dreams in only several short months. Life was going great for me and now on my 18th birthday, finally of legal age I was out drinking with a large group of friends, in particular Chloe and Darren my two bestest friends since pre-school.

Chloe Night was a budding journalist, always trying to uncover the next big story. She has short fiery red hair and a lot of the time wears her heart on her sleeve, which was one of the reasons I liked her actually. No matter what I could always count on Chloe to be there for me, and to always offer sane and sensible advice.

Darren Peters on the other hand was without a doubt the maddest guy I know. Loud, confident and never afraid of anything, Darren was always up for a laugh and sometimes even more up for a fight. One time he actually tried starting a fight with a vamp and had to get dragged away from his brothers before he swung at him, or so Darren claims anyway.

Myself, well I like to think of myself as the balance between the two of them, and that's why we made a great trio. Some people tried to say we were like the Three Musketeers, whereas I would have said we were more like Charlie's Angels. In fact I remember one time Darren said we were the new Powerpuff Girls, something which me and Chloe hastily denied.

So me, Chloe and Darren we're out at The Edge club in Southampton, my hometown. It was the local gay bar but that wasn't the reason I was there, I was there for the one pound drinks that was going on all night. I soon needed the toilet as I have quite a weak bladder, alcohol just runs straight through me and I hurried to the gents telling my friends I'd be back in a bit. When I got there the urinals were taken up by two other guys and since I don't like urinals that much anyway, in particular the long metal ones that require everyone to stand next to each other, I headed to use the toilet in the cubicle.

I remember being there, very drunk and faintly hearing whoever was at the urinal leave. I finished with the urination (I can't think of any other way to put it) and turned around to exit the cubicle.

That was when the door smashed open and slammed me into the wall.

The next thing I remember I was facing the wall and from behind me someone's hands wrapped around my waist and being unable to move, I suddenly felt two long fangs pierce straight into the right side of my neck.

They were drinking the blood quickly and although I'm ashamed to admit it, looking through the pain there was something sort of arousing about the feeling of the vampire draining me. Of course I wasn't thinking that at the time, instead I was thinking that this was it and I was going to die. I could feel the life slowly ebb out of me and could feel my body going limp against him. I know it was a guy since I remember feeling a large stiff something sticking into my back as this was happening.

Then unexpectedly the arms around me released and I felt his hand gently lean my head back, I tried to look up but everything was so foggy due to the blood loss and probably the amount of alcohol I consumed as well. Instead I felt a drop of blood land on my chin; this is when I realised what was going to happen to me. I tried to fight it but he kept pressing his wrist where the blood was coming from, and before I could help myself I was drinking from it. It was too intoxicating to not and I quickly drank as much blood as I could from his wrist when my body started convulsing like I was having an epileptic fit. This was when the hands let go of me and the vampire, whoever he was disappeared. I remember hearing someone scream but soon everything around me fell silent as I took my final mortal breath and my human life ended in the bathroom of a local gay bar.

It wouldn't be until the next night that my life as a vampire would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The first thing I thought about when I woke up as a vampire was the thirst. It was so much stronger than I could have ever believed or yet alone explain to you. It's something you pretty much have to experience to fully understand, and I sincerely hope none of you ever have to experience the feeling. I didn't care where I was or what had happened; all I cared about was quenching the thirst. That's when I noticed there were people in the room with me.

"He's awake." Someone said so clearly it felt like they were speaking in my ear when I was pretty sure no-one was there.

"About time too, this kid's caused a hell of a lot of trouble in twenty-four hours and we need some answers." That was a different voice this time, a woman.

"It can wait, first he needs to drink." The first voice spoke again, this was a man. I tried to get up to see who was talking but found that I couldn't move. Something had bound me down, and I realised it was large metal chains since I could smell the rust on them, which was particularly weird since I'd never been able to smell rust before. That's when it dawned on me and I remembered what had happened.

"Oh God no!" I screamed at the top of my voice, wishing it wasn't true yet knowing without any hope that it was. I was now a vampire.

"Sorry kid but God can't help you." The woman spoke again. Even in my agitated state I could tell she was smiling.

"Jeremy, give the boy some blood." The man shouted out to someone.

I then heard someone approach and managed to look into the eyes of the person in front of me. First thought I had was that this guy was James Dean, yet his hair was shorter, blonder and this guy had a much softer face. Then the fangs came out and I knew he was a vampire. He then lifted a bottle beside me, and I could see that it was full of blood.

"Drink up." He said, with the slightest hint of a southern American accent.

"No!" I protested with all my strength while my throat was practically burning with desire at the smell of fresh blood so close to me. "No I won't!"

"You have to." He said bringing the bottle closer to me, yet thankfully not forcing it down my throat, though a large part of me was wishing he would so I could clench my damn thirst. "Trust me you'll feel much better."

Strangely enough I knew he was telling the truth and I knew I would feel a hell of a lot better after drinking that. Yet even though I may now be a vampire, I still wasn't prepared to drink human blood. "Don't worry it's not human, it's synthetic. Tastes pretty much the same, yet thankfully no one has died to supply it." I'm pretty sure I heard the woman vampire (which by now I realised everyone around me must be) cough in disapproval at what he said to me. However that wasn't what I was thinking, instead I was wondering how the hell he new what thoughts were going on in my head. At this point he laughed softly; it wasn't cruel, but instead somewhat comforting.

"It's just a little gift I have, but we can discuss it later now please drink." He placed the bottle closer to me still, using his other hand to gently lift my head up to drink from it. Finally deciding I couldn't stand the pain in my throat any longer, I drank.

Never once in a trillion years did I ever think that blood could taste so God damn good! My throat instantly cooled and calmed as the blood went down it and with every gulp I could feel my thirst slowly start to go away. Pretty soon I had finished the bottle and began to relax. Then I remembered that I was bound down by chains and started to panic again.

"Why am I chained up?" I asked the man who had fed me, or as I was calling him in my head, J.D.

"Just a precaution so we could feed you safely." J.D. winked at me as he took the bottle away from me.

"Can you untie me now?" I asked again.

"Depends on what the sheriff thinks, how about it Antonio? Can we unchain him?"

"As long as he promises not to kick off," the man from earlier, Antonio obviously, spoke out. "The night is getting on and we have much to discuss in only a short space of time."

"Are you sure he's ready?" The woman asked him.

"If I remember correctly Carla you were the one wanting him to hurry up." Antonio said smugly. That shut her up I'm glad to say. J.D. then lent over to me so his face was only several inches away from mine.

"So Greg I'll loosen the chains if you promise to not cause a fuss and listen to what we've all got to say okay? Can you do that?" J.D. smiled at me. I didn't even bother to ask how he knew my name. Thinking I didn't have much choice I decided to agree and nodded my head to show him that I did so. "Good boy."

Quick as a flash I felt the chains come off me and my body was free to move. It's a good thing the chains were iron and not metal as now I was a vampire (yet I still wasn't ready to admit it out loud but knew in my heart and it's lack of a beat,) that silver now could damage me quite severely. I got up and immediately took in my surroundings, before I didn't realise it but I was in a sort of theatre and there were dozens of vampires around me. I quickly noticed Antonio and the woman Carla beside him. (Although since she's dead it might be more appropriate to say female rather than woman but right now I couldn't care less about correct terminology for the un-dead.)

Antonio was clearly of Italian descent with dark skin (well dark for a vampire anyway) and jet black hair with a jet black beard to match. By the looks of him he was turned into a vampire in his mid to late forties. He was dressed in a shockingly extravagant purple suit and was grinning widely at me with his fangs fully extended and to be honest he was giving me the creeps.

Carla however truly terrified me. Clearly young in her early twenties when she was turned she had long platinum blonde hair that was tied back in a bun and was wearing a crisp business suit with a very _very _short skirt. She was also wearing a look that if I'm pretty sure I hadn't already been dead it would've killed me on the spot. I briefly looked around and counted thirty seven other vampires, twenty one male and sixteen female all smartly dressed and all staring at me with keen interest. I was amazed I could count them all and take in their appearances so quickly, and knew my eyesight had now rapidly developed further than any human eyes could. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around quickly to face J.D. staring at me. Before I could stop myself I felt a large growl emerge from me, yes I know an actual growl.

"Whoa calm down I'm just checking your okay." J.D. grinned widely.

"Nice fangs." To my horror I suddenly realised the fangs in my mouth had popped out. I took one moment to feel them and knew instantly that they were lethally sharp. Then suddenly they retracted back into my gums and I was amazed to find I barely felt it. That was it, now I had no hope and felt a surge of anger rise up in me and I turned to face Antonio, knowing he was in charge.

"Who did this to me!?" I shouted, or more accurately growled at him.

Antonio stared at me as a look of shock briefly flashed across my face.

"Well to be honest we we're hoping you could tell us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What?" I growled at Antonio. I could feel my fangs had come out again but at the present moment I just didn't care.

"Don't you know who sired you?" J.D. asked from beside me and I turned around to him.

"No. Was it you then?" I spat at him, getting ready to rip his throat out if that was the case.

"Sorry but you've got nothing to do with me." J.D. grinned at me. That really pissed me off; I can't believe he found this to be funny.

"So I'm taking it you don't know who the vampire that attacked you is or what they looked like?" Carla said taking a step closer to me, clearly not afraid. She should be, I was pretty sure I was gonna attack someone soon and I already didn't like her so it might as well be her. Usually I'm against violence towards woman but she is a vampire, then again so am I now so maybe that cancels it out? I decided just to answer.

"No they attacked me from behind; I've got no idea who he was." I said.

"How do you know who it's a he?" J.D. asked me.

"I could feel his hard on against me while he killed me that's how!" I snapped at him ferociously. All of the vampires around us started laughing except for Antonio and Carla. I swear I was this close to looking for a stake to do some damage with. Thankfully Antonio told everyone to be quiet.

"Silence!" His booming voice echoed across the room. That sure as hell shut everyone up; Antonio clearly was the one in charge. What was it J.D. had called him, sheriff wasn't it?

"Is there anything else you can tell us about what happened?" Antonio asked stepping closer too me. I think the look on his face was meant to be comforting. It wasn't.

"No, I was drunk and it happened so fast."

"Great!" Carla said in annoyance and turned around to face Antonio directly. "This is no good sheriff we need too find out who did this and find out now, before the police get a chance to talk to him."

"It's no good, no lone vampires have appeared on the radar, and none of the vampires here now could have done it as we were all here at the time of the attack." Antonio stroked his beard and he was thinking very hardly, or at least looking like he was trying to. "The attacker who sired the boy has appeared to vanish without a trace."

"You know what this means don't you?" Carla said getting more and more agitated. "This is the first illegal creation of a vampire in over two years; the press are going to have a field day, especially since the Somerset massacre three months ago!" The massacre she's talking about is when three months ago a vampire went into an evening church service in Somerset and massacred over twenty people, some of them children, simply because he said he was bored. Of course he soon received a staking from the Vampire high court but the press had definitely had a field day with that and was giving vamps even worse press than they already had. My illegal creation definitely wasn't going to give the vampire population any merits.

"Don't you think I know all this Carla? The King himself is worried enough as it is, especially with the summit due and the last thing he needs now is an illegal and orphaned new vampire." Antonio quickly gave a glance in my direction, as did Carla and I looked down at my lap. It was bad enough I was now a vampire, but clearly I was a vamp no-one wanted. If they didn't want to get to know me, then why did someone turn me into this? I suddenly noticed I wasn't wearing my clothes from last night. Instead I was in some new black trousers and a black long-sleeved t-shirt, how did that happen?

"I thought you might want to be more smartly dressed when you woke up," J.D. said and I turned up to look at him. "You're clothes were in such a state I thought it would be much more dignified for you if you were changed into some fresh clothes. It's a shame you had to get rid of that shirt, it looked good on you. Well you're corpse anyway." He laughed a lot at this thought. "But it was covered in so much blood I didn't think you'd want to wear it." At this his fangs came out and he licked his lips.

"Did you lick the blood of my shirt?" I stared at him in disbelief while he continued to grin at me.

"I might have." He grinned as he dramatically licked his lips again.

"Gross." I said and I truly meant it, I felt like I was going to throw up. Can vampires get sick?

"No but you can still feel like you're going too." J.D. said as he picked up the bottle of synthetic blood and rolled his tongue along the inside to get to the last few drops I hadn't managed to get. "And you might think it's gross now but you better get used to it. The synthetic stuff can keep us going but there's nothing like real human blood. Sadly." He added as a matter of fact.

"Can you stop answering questions I haven't even said yet?" I growled trying to be very annoyed at him. Somehow though I just couldn't anymore, what was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry it's just because you're so new, you're like an open book at the moment." He placed the bottle back down and turned round to look at Antonio and Carla who had been busy continuing to talk. I noticed that they were suddenly speaking in a different language, Latin maybe?

"Yep." J.D. grinned as I turned around and glared at him again. Yet still, he wasn't annoying me. In fact I was finding him kind of amusing. "Cheers you too." He gave me a big fangy grin then.

"Well we can't hold it off any longer," Antonio said as he switched back to English. He then turned around and addressed the other vampires in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you all head into the main dining room where you will find a large supply of synthetic and willing donors to appease your taste buds. I and our new friend," he gestured me with his hand at this point. So I was clearly the big attraction for this large meeting, yet somehow I didn't feel that flattered at this thought. "will join you shortly. Now if you would please, take your leave of us."

Quickly the room soon emptied until all that was left in the large theatre was myself, J.D., Antonio and Carla. All three of them soon surrounded me on all sides. I looked around nervously as all three began looking me over, clearly making up their own thoughts about me. I decided to pluck up the courage and speak.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked. J.D. and Carla turned round to look at Antonio; clearly it was he who decided my fate.

"Well firstly the police want to talk with you about the incident last night and after that I honestly don't know." Antonio said and I could tell he clearly meant it. "Legally you shouldn't have been made a vampire, but obviously this wasn't your choice so you can't take any blame. And since there's no blame with you, we won't be sharpening the stakes any time soon." I shuddered at that point. "However you having no sire on hand clearly does pose a problem. I believe I'm going to have to consort with the king."

I had heard vamps use the term King or Queen for the main vamp in charge, which I'm guessing at this point was the head of the vampire government. If that was the case, and knowing his reputation, I definitely have reason to be worried.

"Anyway we'll do with that later, now let's not keep the police waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I was being lead down a dark corridor and then up several flights of stairs. I guess I was right in assuming we had been underground, vampire's need to make sure they're completely protected from sunlight when they sleep during the day otherwise they'll go up in flames. It was then I realised that I was never going to see daylight again, and all I had was an eternity of night time ahead of me. That is until someone decided to drive a stake through my non-beating heart. I wonder if it's possible to get used to not seeing the sun again?

"It is." J.D. said from beside me as we walked. "But on the other hand it isn't as well. You can live for a hundred years perfectly fine without never seeing the sun again, but there's always a part of you that'll miss it."

"Speak for yourself." Carla said from behind me. "I for one don't miss the sunburn and the heat."

"How come you can read my thoughts?" I asked J.D. before he could answer without me even having to ask.

"I used to be a telepath." J.D. said looking at me. "When I was human that is. My sire wondered what would happen if I was turned into a vampire. As it turns out I could no longer read human's thoughts, and the only thoughts I could now read were a newborn Vampire's. But soon enough they become blank to me like everyone else. Sorry if I'm freaking you out but it's been a while since I've got to use my telepathy again. I never thought I'd miss it when I was human, it used to drive me crazy but without it a part of me feels gone. So I'm kind of enjoying it right now."

Well at least someone was enjoying what had happened to me I thought. Although I was finding it a bit uneasy that he could hear everything I was thinking, I was more impressed and intrigued that he could do it, although I was sure that wouldn't last long and I wondered how much longer he'd know what I was thinking.

"It varies from vampire to vampire. With some it's two months, others it's six. You're quite an open book so I'm sure I'll be able to hear you for quite some time." And he looked very pleased at that point. That was when I remembered that I actually didn't know his name; I couldn't keep calling him J.D. after all. "It's Jeremy." He grinned. "At least it was, I've wanted to change it for a while. And I think I quite like J.D."

Well that was sorted then I guess, I'll just keep calling him J.D. That was when we came to a halt and Antonio who had been in front turned around to face me.

"Okay one final time, is there anything else you can remember about the night' you were turned." He asked.

"No I've told you everything I know." Antonio then turned to look at J.D. who nodded at him. Clearly J.D. was hear to be the human (sorry vampire) lie detector to make sure I wasn't keeping anything secret which thankfully I wasn't because I'm sure if I had I'll have been staked on the spot.

"Good" Antonio said after a moment's consideration and he led us through a door directly in front of him. I suddenly then found myself in large room, filled with books along the walls. There was also a huge fireplace with a burning fire, and several leather chairs placed in the middle, with four people sat in them. Two of them were Japanese, a guy and a girl and by the looks of them they were teenagers like me, and if I had to guess I would say they were twins. There were also two people in suits, a man and a woman. The woman seemed somewhat different then the rest, and that when I suddenly realised, she was the only human in the room. The male cop then stood up; of course it made sense the police would use a vampire cop in an investigation that involved vampires.

"Antonio about time you've kept us waiting long enough." The male vampire said, he definitely didn't look happy about that.

"Oh Marcus I do apologise but our young friend here took quite a while to rise up." Antonio said with the most false smile I've ever seen.

"It's D.S. Hawk." The male vampire replied. You didn't have to be a genius to know that Hawk and Antonio clearly had history. "And this is D.C. Keira Mayfair. And no matter how long the boy took to rise, I'm sure you've been grilling him for answers before we got the chance two." He looked close to going for Antonio as he said that, before turning to me. "Have they treated you well?"

I pondered that thought for a second, I guess they had really so I said that.

"Yeah they've been okay." Hawk didn't look convinced when I said that.

"Well if you will excuse me," Antonio said, making a gesture that he was going to leave. "I think we'll give you some privacy to conduct the interview in private, although I'm sure you won't mind if Carla sits in the interview, for some moral support to the boy?" I nearly laughed at this point, by the look on Carla's face it was clear she didn't give a crap about my need for moral support and I for one didn't want to receive any from her.

"I'll allow it." Hawk said through gritted teeth. "But everyone else is too leave." I noticed he glanced over at J.D. in particular, it was clear Hawk didn't trust him, I wonder why that was?

"Certainly." Antonio smiled. "Hazuki, Satoshi please come with me," The two Japanese Vampires got up with lots of grace and both gave me wide grins as they walked past. "Jeremy please come along as well, I'm ringing the King and I'm sure he'd be glared to hear from you."

"I've decided to call myself J.D. now." He smiled at me before turning around to follow Hazuki and Satoshi out of the room. Shame, I felt kind of safer having him here.

"Well isn't that intriguing?" Antonio grinned. He then gave me a final stare and left me alone in the room with the police officers and Carla, a.k.a moody bitch as I've now decided to refer to her as.

"Please take a seat." The female police officer spoke for the first time, and I complied with her wish. What was her name again, Keira right? I took in Keria's appearance then, she was a black woman approximately in her early thirties and she has the most flawless and softest skin I'd ever seen. I thought when I'd see her I'd want to sink my fangs into her and drink as much blood as I could, but I didn't. There was something about her that repelled me, and then it hit me. I don't know how, I could just sense it. She was having sex with the vampire beside her Hawk, and was willingly letting him bite her. It's weird she didn't seem like a typical fangbanger but I guess you can never really know can you?

Hawk on the other hand was very stern looking, probably turned into a vampire during his mid to late thirties. He had very thick hair and dark bushy eyebrows with very tiny eyes. I didn't think he looked that attractive so I wonder what Keira found attractive about him. It probably was just the fact he was a vampire.

"Now we're going to ask you a few questions okay?" She was clearly trying to be comforting, but it didn't work with moody bitch sat next to me looking bored out of her mind while Hawk just kept staring at me.

"Sure go ahead." I didn't think I had any choice but maybe if I answer some questions I can ask a few of my own.

"Thanks, now just so I can confirm, you're name is Greg Butler and you are 18 years old?"

"Yep."

"And you were out celebrating your birthday on the night you were attacked at The Edge bar here in Southampton?"

"Yes." Good to know I was still in my home city, up until that point I really had had no idea where I was.

"Can you tell me anything about the vampire who attacked you?"

"Only that it was a guy. Other than that I can't tell you anything, I didn't get a look at him." I knew instantly that wasn't what the police officers were hoping to hear, which gave me another uneasy thought. They too like the vampires seemed to have no idea who did this to me. I decided to ask them a question while I had a chance. "What happened after I was attacked, and how did I come to be here?" It was Hawk who decided to answer me this time.

"After you were attacked naturally an ambulance was called and they soon established that you were going to rise again. So instead of taking you to a hospital they transported you here to the Sheriff's home so the vampires could be here to help you when you were due to wake up. After extensive interviewing at the club, no-one there reports seeing any vampire there that night. Also the CCTV both outside and within the club appears to not be working." I was surprised to see that he appeared to look a bit ashamed with himself.

"So basically, you can't tell me who did this to me?"

"No I'm afraid we can't."

"Does my mum know what's happened to me?" I hadn't asked anyone yet because I was so worried for her about what she must be going through, my mum was fully against vampires, period. I didn't want to imagine what she'd be thinking if she knew her only child had now become one.

"Well that's another thing Mr. Butler," Hawk spoke and he was suddenly looking down at his feet. "You're mother was found dead shortly after you'd been attacked. I'm sorry but she has been murdered by a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What?" I couldn't believe what he said, I must have miss-heard him. My mum, there was no way, she couldn't be …dead?

"I'm sorry we had to tell you now Greg, especially considering everything you must be going through," and in her defence Keira did look truly sorry but right now I just didn't care.

"Is it the same person who did this to me?" I was trying my hardest not to cry because if I did I knew I'd feel even worse, because it wouldn't be tears I'd cry, now being a vampire, it would be blood.

"We don't know, at the moment we're assuming so since your mother is estimated to have been killed approximately two hours before your attack." Hawk said to me, I think he was trying to be comforting as well but he wasn't succeeding, moody bitch beside me was just sitting there looking bored. Maybe she wouldn't be so bored if I through her into the God damn fireplace. "Is there any vampires you know off that your mother associated with, any that she may have at any time perhaps… have been intimate with?" That certainly got my attention.

"Intimate? My mother was not a god damn fangbanger!" I had risen out of my seat and was this close to smacking him, or biting as my fangs had now popped out.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr Butler but the evidence seems to disagree," Hawk said no longer comforting but looking like he was ready to fight, his fangs were out as well. "There was found to be fang marks on your mother's body, marks she received weeks prior to her death. Now think carefully, did your mother ever tell you about any vampire she knew or was acquainted with?"

"No she hated vampires!" I screamed at him. "She wanted nothing more than to see you all get staked!" And I'm really starting to agree with her.

"I'm sorry Greg but the evidence…"

"I don't care what you're God damn evidence says! She wouldn't have done it! You're lying!" I was getting more and more enraged. She was my mother, I knew what she did and who she saw, didn't I?

"Don't you dare accuse me of being a liar!" Hawk growled at me waving his finger in my face.

That's when I flipped and snapped his finger off.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Hawk screamed and I full on attacked, punching and biting every part of him I could.

"Stop!" I heard Keira scream as she headed towards me but with one kick I sent her flying into the bookcase. I knew I shouldn't have, she was human after all but I wasn't thinking straight. All I wanted to do was break every bit of that bastard I could. This time I didn't notice someone approach me and quick as a flash I was thrown off of Hawk and as one heel steeped on my stomach preventing me from moving, the other one was aiming directly at my throat and Carla was staring down at me.

"Calm," she spoke softly and slowly to me, her eyes looking directly into mine. Her fangs were out and she had the strangest look on her face. I couldn't believe it but she actually looked turned on. "Calm down, you okay now?" And I found that I was actually calmer, just a little bit. I no longer felt like butchering someone anymore which could only be a good thing, in theory of course.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good." She smiled, "You're tougher than I thought you were going to be," she looked me up and down carefully and then grinned. "Interesting." She then full on booted me in the face, wouldn't you know, turns out vampires can get knocked out too.

I woke up again in a completely different room, this time it was an office and I appeared to be on a leather sofa. I then looked up and saw J.D. smiling down at me.

"Half an hour as a vampire and you try to maul someone to death." He grinned.

"Sorry." I said because I really didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be," he laughed. "Most vamps try to kill someone within the first minute." He then offered out his hand and I took it. There was something weird about J.D. and I suddenly realised what it was, unlike the other vamps, he actually seemed kind of human. Maybe he was only turned into a vampire in the last couple of years.

"Nope Alabama in 1903, sorry." He had helped me to my feet and I noticed we weren't alone in the office. The Japanese vampires were staring at me from the other side of the room, both with very fangy grins. Freaky. There was then a female vampire with frizzy red hair and a jolly face (well for a vampire anyway) who was looking at me with a faint look of interest. Carla was then sat on the corner of a desk which Antonio was sitting behind. I went to go for her, to make her pay for knocking me out but J.D. stopped me. "Not now."

"But I don't mind you challenging me tomorrow where I'll be more than happy to kick your arse again." Carla grinned at me. I've never wanted too hurt a woman so much in my life.

"Just try it." I growled. At this everyone but Carla laughed, Antonio most of all.

"My, my, my he sure does have spirit doesn't he?" Antonio chuckled. "That's good considering you'll be staying with us."

"Huh?" I asked turning to him.

"You're fate young Greg has been decided." I took in a deep breath, not because I needed to but because it was still automatic from being human. Antonio then continued with his speech. "The King has decided that for the moment you shall remain in my care and I along with the rest of the vampires of Hampshire county," he inclined his hand towards the Japanese vamps, the frizzy haired woman and Carla. "We will be the ones who take full responsibility for you and make sure your transition into your new life is as smooth as possible." I wondered if I had any choice in the matter, I didn't think that was likely. "Also the King has decided that, J.D. now isn't it?" Antonio asked J.D.

"Yep." He grinned happily.

"Very well," Antonio shrugged. "He has also decided that J.D. shall remain here in Southampton to act as your mentor temporarily until the summit in London three weeks from now."

"What?" The frizzy woman spoke out. "The King wants the boy to be at the summit? When he's so young and new? What is he thinking?"

"Honestly Catherine I have no idea," he shrugged. However I could tell by the look on his face that Antonio was lying. By the looks of it Caroline could as well but she pressed no further for any information. "But who are we to question what the king is thinking, he is of course the oldest and wisest of all of us so we should trust the decision he's made. Now dawn approaches and it's time we all go to sleep for the day. J.D. please show Greg where he will be sleeping. Carla, Satoshi, Hazuki, Caroline, I bid you good night." And with that Antonio got up and departed the room, quickly followed by Caroline who nodded at me and Carla who grinned as she left. Then the two Japanese vampires approached me and the guy Satoshi spoke.

"I just want to welcome you to our family," he smiled. "My name is Satoshi and this is my twin sister Hazuki." Ha-ha I knew they were twins! Hazuki smiled and inclined her head before giggling.

"I'm sure we'll get to know each other properly really soon." She giggled some more, carefully showing me some fang. Then with that the twins left and I was alone with J.D.

"Come on follow me." He smiled and I did. We ended up walking down a new corridor but I wasn't paying much attention to the surroundings as there was so many thoughts going on in my head.

"Slow down." J.D. suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" I didn't think I was walking particularly fast, after all he was in front of me.

"Your thinking too fast I can't get a clear thought."

"Well how bad for you. My heart bleeds." That and the fact it was no longer beating.

"You're very interesting." He stared at me.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying all this."

"Thanks." He replied not noticing my sarcasm, or most likely just choosing to ignore it. "So why J.D.?"

"Don't you know already?" Surely he had picked it up while reading my thoughts.

"Nope I didn't catch it."

"It stands for James Dean; cause that's who I thought you looked like when I woke up." I explained to him. "You've even wearing a plain white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it."

"Oh." And for a few moments he said nothing else then he suddenly turned to me and said, "Has it not occurred to you that it's not me looking like James Dean but it was in fact him trying to look like me?" No way. That can't be true. Then again if he was sired in 1903 it could very well be true. But it really couldn't be, could it?

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He grinned widely. "In here." He suddenly took me through another door and I stared in disbelief at what was there.

"You expect me to sleep in a God damn coffin?" I know I'm a vampire but that's just taking the stereotype to the extreme.

"Well I sleep in one so you should to." J.D. grinned. I think he was enjoying this way too much.

"And what if I decide not too?"

"Well give it a few minutes and you'll get so tired your going to fall asleep wherever you fall, and trust me it's much better for that to happen in a coffin rather than the middle of a hallway." I guess he had a point. "Plus," he smirked. "I'm your mentor for the next few weeks and that means you've got to do what I say, it's the vampire way."

"Well I…" and I couldn't bring myself to finish my argument I was already starting to get really tired.

"My point exactly!" he smiled. "I think it's bedtime for the newborn." Suddenly he picked me up and before I could even think about fighting he placed me into the coffin.

_I'm not a frigging baby_ I thought knowing full well he could hear me.

"If you say so." He grinned and shut the lid over the coffin. As my body started to tire and I knew sleep was coming over me many different thought came into my head; are the two police officers I attacked okay? What's going to happen to me now? Was my mum really sleeping with a vampire? And who killed her, and finally who attacked me? What was the reason, what had I ever done to provoke someone to do that to me.

And then it hit me, how could I have forgotten? I had been so determined to bury it and never think about that night again I had completely forgotten about it. But there's no way that could be related, it's not possible no-one knows what we did. Me, Chloe and Darren had made sure that no-one was there. No there's no way what we did and what's happened to me could be related, no way at all. But then again, if it does, maybe what happened to me was just the start. Maybe Chloe and Darren are going to be next. And then I thought no more as my first night as a vampire came to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

I didn't dream that night (sorry day still getting used to my new living hours) which was very weird for me. Usually I'd dream a lot and would always remember them when I woke up but last night I didn't. Then again that was when I was human, maybe vampires didn't dream or simply couldn't. However I can't be sure, I've only slept one night (crap did it again I mean day) as a vampire so I guess I'll just have to see.

I wasn't sure if I should let myself out or not. Maybe I was meant to wait here for someone to turn up and let me out but that didn't seem likely. Guessing I should get up I took a deep breath, just for familiarity since I obviously didn't need it, and lightly pushed the lid off. Then it struck me, I had just spent the day sleeping in a coffin, could my new life/death get any weirder?

"Yay you're awake." A chirpy female voice squeaked. My senses went up like an alarm and I jumped out of the coffin and faced a young girl around the same age as me, my fangs out and ready to fight. I could tell by looking and the smell that she was human. "Hey don't I know you?" She asked. That's when I recognised her, her name was Genna Fields and she had been in the year above me at school.

"Yeah Genna right?" I asked her.

"Yep," she smiled. "And I remember now, you're Greg Butler aren't you? How you been?"

"Um… dead." She was behaving weird, wasn't she afraid to be in a room alone with a newly turned and hungry vampire? Which I realised I was as my throat was burning again, though not as bad as it had been before when I first woke up. Of course! It suddenly clicked in my brain. Genna Fields was a flipping fangbanger. This was obvious by the way she got up and was heading towards me.

"When I heard that there was a new vampire here in the mansion I offered to be the first human you feed on," she moved towards me when she said this, her breasts very much nearly falling out of the tight red dress she was wearing which didn't leave much room for the imagination. "I'd consider it an honour." She was basically right in front of me and lifted her neck back towards me which couldn't have been that easy for her considering she was pretty tall anyway and had heels to boot. Everything in my brain told me that I should want nothing more than to sink my teeth into her flesh and drain as much blood out of her that I could get; my body however was completely against the idea. My fangs had even retracted, for some reason the idea of drinking her blood made me sick. I felt this way because I could sense that she's been with a hundred and thirteen vampires, sleeping and getting bitten by all of them. I had no idea how I knew this, it wasn't like I could smell them on her, I just knew that she had been with that many vampires. I also knew that two of them had been the Japanese vamps Satoshi and Hazuki and Hazuki had enjoyed her company many times. Though I didn't think I should care, I felt like throwing up just at the idea of feeding on her, let alone with her offering herself on a plate to me.

"I'll pass thanks." That got a reaction out of her.

"What!?" She shouted with a look of fury at me. "Am I not good enough for you or something? Do you know how many vampires have willingly feasted on me and have loved it?"

"A hundred and thirteen?" That shut her up.

"Actually yes, that's exactly how many." She looked shocked, not as shocked as me though, I was truly surprised that she knew how many vampires she had been with. I thought that surely when you've got past fifty you gotta start losing count, guess not.

"Listen I'm sure you're great and probably taste nice and everything," boy that was weird to say. "But I'm sorry you just don't appeal to me."

"Fine." She snapped and I could sense a hissy fit coming. "You're crap for a vampire anyway; I thought I'd be nice and offer myself to you but fine, who cares! You don't know what you're missing!" And with that she stormed out of the room, just as J.D. came walking through it with a look of surprise on his face.

"What's the matter didn't she taste nice?" he asked me.

"I didn't bite her." He looked at me in disbelief when I said that. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"In over a hundred years I've never seen a vampire turn down a willing donor when they're right in front of them."

"She made me feel sick." What's the matter hadn't he ever turned down someone before.

"Nope, especially someone like her!" There he goes reading my mind again, boy that's annoying. "Hazuki in particular is very fond of her." I bet she is.

"You're talking like vampires have no self control and will feed off anyone."

"No I'm not saying that, some vampire's are really picky about whom they drink from. But that's after they've learnt some self-control, a newborn like you shouldn't be able to think rationally and turn willing blood down." He was scratching his head now and truly looked confused. "Do you not like women or something? If you're gay we can find you a guy instead if you'd like?"

"I'm not gay!" What did I look it or something? I liked girls and had had sex with most of the girlfriends I've ever had. It's not like I had any problems with gay people, after all there was that night last summer which definitely had some homo-eroticness to it but I didn't actually find guys attractive normally.

"What happened last summer?" J.D. grinned at me and he had his fangs out, a sign a vampire is turned on. Shit I forgot he could hear what I was thinking!

"None of your business! And stay out of my head!" I snapped at him.

"Aww but I really want to know!" He grinned.

"Why are you gay?" I asked him. I wouldn't be that surprised even though he didn't act stereotypically gay.

"Nope I'm just a vampire." He said as if that explained it all. He obviously read in my mind that I didn't quite get that so he continued to explain. "You see a few vampires are very particular about who they sleep with, but only a rare few. The majority of us quite like to experiment a bit with mortals, after all blood is blood and there's nothing quite like feeding of someone you're having sex with."

"Okay." I honestly didn't quite know what to say to that.

"What I'm trying to say is that you might start finding yourself attracted to people that you wouldn't usually be attracted too. Or vampire's for that matter." He added as an afterthought giving me a wink. I wonder if he was joking or being serious, actually thinking about it I don't want to know.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. "So can I get you a drink?" God yes! My throat was really starting to burn from the thirst now.

"Okay we'll head downstairs and find someone else for you to drink from!"

"No!" I shouted. I wasn't ready to do that yet. Actually I didn't want to do that full stop.

"You'll soon change your mind." He laughed as he exited the room beckoning me to follow him.

"I don't think so." I muttered under my breath as he followed him.

"Whatever you say. There's some True Blood in the library laid out for us, I figured you might not be ready to drink off a human yet."

Pretty soon we ended up back at the library where I had been interviewed by the police yesterday, except this time it was empty. I suddenly remembered that I didn't know if they were okay or not.

"Is DS Hawk and the police woman okay?" I asked J.D. as we sat down and I eagerly grabbed a bottle of TrueBlood, finding it didn't taste as nice as I first remembered but it still quenched my first quite good.

"Yes he healed very quickly as all vampires do," J.D. said grabbing a bottle for himself. "Although I think the damage to his pride that a newborn managed to floor him so easily may take longer to heal. Keira Mayfair received a few broken ribs but has probably healed by now as I'm sure Marcus had given her some blood to help her heal."

"Well that's good then." I had actually been genuinely concerned I may have killed one of them, I may be a vampire now but I sure as hell didn't want to become a murderer too. Well… not again anyway. Shit! That caught J.D.'s attention. I have to remember that he can hear what I'm thinking when I'm around. "It's not what you think," I began.

"Don't care." He shrugged. "Not any of my business." Phew that's good then, but I'm sure he'll want to know soon enough, even though there's no way it could have anything to do with what has happened to me.

"You're a very heavy sleeper." He said quickly, obviously trying to change the subject. "Everyone's already been up for over an hour, maybe it's because you're young." He took a swig of his bottle and then leant back in his chair. "So what do you want to know?"

"Huh?" Am I going to finally get some answers?

"As long as I can give answers too what you ask." He said taking another swig of blood. "Before I show you around Antonio asked me to take you somewhere private and answer any questions you may have. He was worried that you might be overwhelmed." Well he certainly had that right.

"So I can ask you anything and you'll tell me the answers?"

"As long as I know the answer yes." He then sat straight back up and looked me straight in the eye. "So go on, fire away."

"Where am I?" I thought it was best to ask that first since I really didn't have a clue, other than that we were in Southampton as Hawk had mentioned yesterday.

"We are currently residing on the bottom floor of Antonio Di Marco, Vampire Sheriff of Hampshire County's mansion which is based just on the outskirts of Southampton." He explained. "There is six floors to the building, three of which are underground and where all vampires' lodgings and business is conducted. The top three floors is a large bar and club that is open to the general public named Dracula's Den, have you heard of it before?

"Yep." I said. Everyone knew about Dracula's Den whether they wanted to or not. It was notorious for being the only Vampire bar for miles and was a hot-spot for vampires, tourists and fangbanger's alike. I'd never come here before, they had a strict no under-21 policy I had heard. To be honest I probably would never have come here even if I could. Of course now it appears I was living here. That brought me on to my next question.

"Can I leave?" This was the question I was dreading to ask the most because I thought I'd knew what the answer would be.

"No not under any circumstance." He said. I knew it; at least he looked a bit sorry to say it. "It's just for a while at least, till you've fully gotten used to everything. It would be dangerous and reckless to let you go outside until we're sure you wont attack any innocent person." He made a very good point. Though I desperately wanted to get out of here, there was a good chance I might hurt someone if I suddenly get thirsty or angry again. Look what I had done to Hawk yesterday.

"I'm sure it won't be too long," J.D. said encouragingly. "You've already shown remarkable self control."

"Thanks." I replied. It was nice that he was trying to be so encouraging and I hoped that he was right. I really wanted to see Chloe and Darren, after all they had been with me that night and we really needed to talk.

"Who's Chloe and Darren?" J.D. asked.

"They're my best friends."

"Chloe, she wouldn't happen to be a red-head would she?"

"Yeah." How did he know that?

"Because I think she's the girl upstairs in the bar demanding to see you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I would've ran straight for the door and headed upstairs right there and then if J.D. hadn't read my mind a second before and pushed me back in the chair.

"Let me go I want to see my friend!" I shouted as I attempted to get back up but then found myself to be pushed back into the chair again.

"Calm down and I'll consider it." He said through gritted teeth, I clearly had pissed him off. "You bet you have."

"And why's that?" I asked. I really wanted to thump him and I made sure that he knew that. He choose to ignore me however.

"Because you're acting too rash, didn't you realise that you were about to run into a bar full of many humans as well as vampires. You haven't had much exposure round them yet and you could seriously hurt someone." His face softened then and he crouched down so he was eye level in the chair with me. "So if you just sit here and calm down for a bit, drink some more TrueBlood," he pointed to the few still unopened bottles of synthetic blood. "Then when you're completely full and calm, I'll see if I can fetch her down here for you? Now that's a very reasonable request isn't it?"

"I guess," he did have a point, after all I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Chloe. Though I never would willingly have done it, I couldn't trust what I had become.

"Good now drink up," he said as he handed me another bottle of TrueBlood and I drank it quickly. We stayed silent for a few moments before I couldn't stand it anymore and asked him another question.

"Antonio said last night that you we're staying here to help me. Does that mean you're not a Hampshire vampire?" Obviously I knew he wasn't born here since he said himself he was sired in Alabama but he had to have been somewhere in the country before leaving America. It wasn't that unusual to have vampires from other countries, many had to immigrate here for their own survival and our political system definitely appealed too many of the undead.

"No I'm not a Hampshire vampire," he said, "I was just here visiting like most of the vampires around here."

"So how many vampires are actually based here full time?" I asked.

"Eight." He said thinking carefully. "As you may or may not know with the Vampire Parliament we are divided into the different county's, each of which has a head, or the sheriff." I nodded to show that I understood. "Well Antonio is the Sheriff of Hampshire County, or Area 9 as it's also referred to. Now while many vampires prefer to travel around, the one's who work for the Parliament are based in a specific area. They can either request to join or are recruited by the sheriff."

"So if Antonio is the leader, sorry sheriff. Well then who are the other seven based here?" I was sure Carla was one; she and Antonio seemed very close. And since they were in his office last night I'm assuming the twins Hazuki and Satoshi as well as that frizzy haired vampire Caroline worked for the him as well.

"Correct." J.D. said nodding. "Carla is Antonio's child, not in human terms; he was her sire so she willingly offered to help him out run the club and everything. Caroline is an old friend of his, though I believe she's just here more for her own convenience. Antonio actually recruited Satoshi and Hazuki, both are very ruthless and infamous in the vampire world and he knew they'd be a great investment to keep them in the bar."

"So who are the other three?" There had been a load of vamps in the theatre when I woke up but I didn't know which of them actually worked here.

"There's Maurice who you haven't met yet cause he was watching the bar last night while we all were down here. He's the strong silent type but can handle a bad customer like that! If I'm remembering correctly he's actually a child of the Queen of France though I can't be sure. And then finally there's Connor and Anne who aren't here now but you'll meet them soon enough. They're both good vamps, you might get on well with Connor; he was the same age as you when he was turned. Of course that was over a thousand years ago now."

Jesus Christ that is old, imagine being a teenager for that long. Then again who knows in a millennium that could be me? "And then Anne, she's another child of Antonio and well," he started grinning then. "All I'm gonna say is that she didn't really lose her head like all the history books say she did."

"Huh?" For a second I was wondering what the hell he was talking about and then I had a flashback to a history lesson on The Tudors. "No way!?"

"Way." J.D. smirked. "Just ask her about it when you meet her, surprisingly she's always very happy to talk about it."

"Wow." That was all I could say to that. My year 8 History teacher would be so jealous. So these vamps I guess we're like my new family or something? Or work colleagues at least, they hadn't got me to do anything yet but I was sure that wasn't gonna last long.

"Probably not." J.D. said as he handed me another bottle of TrueBlood. He clearly wanted to make sure I was in no way thirsty when I saw Chloe and I completely agreed with him.

"So what were you doing down here then if you're not a Hampshire Vampire?" I asked him.

"I had the week off and the King of England suggested I'd come here for a holiday to do some rest and relaxation." He laughed to himself at that idea as if it was ludicrous. "It is ludicrous, the King has so much work going on and then there's the summit of the entire UK vampire leaders soon so nobody should be taking any time off. Of course it doesn't help with the mess of you of course, not that it's your fault obviously." He quickly added which I thought was very considerate, something vampires are famous for not being. "Well I am the considerate type." He smiled. I then asked him something that had been troubling me.

"The King, is he the leader of the Vampire Parliament as well?" I seriously hoped he wasn't.

"Yes I'm afraid he is." Shit! That probably didn't bode well for me. "He's not as bad and heartless as the press makes out, after all you are alive." True but by the sounds of what Antonio had said that was only till the summit in a few weeks time when the King decides what to properly do with me.

The King of England and Head of the Vampire Parliament was commonly known as Lucas Wainwright, the public face of all things Vampire related in Britain. Though he didn't look a day over twenty (he was in fact rumoured to be over two thousand years old), he was famous for being charming, confident and ruthless when it came down to Vampire rights. It's because of him that Vampire's were given their own separate Parliament and naturally he was appointed the Head of it. Of course with that responsibility he became known for showing no mercy to vampires that forcibly harmed humans and broke the law. Though it hadn't ever been proven, he was also rumoured to have executed vampires without even giving them a trial. He was particularly known for having little tolerance for newborn vampires, like me. And he had them killed just like that if they so much as stepped a toe out of line.

"Don't worry I promise you he isn't set out to harm you." J.D. said, clearly telling that I was anxious. "Lucas, he's always out for the best interest in vampires and I'm sure he's genuinely sorry for what has happened to you. And he's definitely determined to give you a chance to get used to this. Otherwise he wouldn't have assigned me to you." Of course, if you want to keep tabs on how a newborn's doing, have someone who can read the thoughts of the newborn to get back to you. "Exactly." J.D. grinned. "The fact you're interesting anyway is a bonus." Another wink, I hope I wasn't sending him the wrong signals. "Don't worry your not."

"Good." I said maybe a little too quickly. "I mean you're a great guy and all, reading my mind aside," he laughed at that. "But like I said before I'm just not into guys that way."

"I know," he smiled and got up from his chair. "Now you wait here and I'll see if your friend Chloe is still upstairs." He then suddenly came up real close to me. "And like I said, now you're a vampire, you never know who you'll start finding yourself attracted too." Then quick as a flash he kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I just sat there in shock. Okay so he definitely liked me, and that could start becoming a problem. I was flattered, but could I really see myself with him? I didn't think so, I mean I did kind of like him but definitely not in that way. Then again maybe he was just pretending he liked me to mess around with me, make it more entertaining for him to read my confused thoughts. After all I had heard there isn't that many actual vampire couples, they preferred too have sex with humans rather than each other. Although they probably did do it with other vampires, since they always seemed to be horny. Unlike me however, I hadn't thought about sex once since I've been turned.

I'll forget about J.D. for the moment and worry about it later, I just hope Chloe hadn't left yet; I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to stay in a vampire bar too long. I hope Darren was with her too, I couldn't see him willingly letting her come by herself. I wonder what they would think of me, if our friendship could survive what has happened to me. Of course we had survived worse things than this. Our friendship had only gotten stronger after that night nearly three years ago now and through the horror of it the three of us had managed to become closer than ever before. I guess disposing off a body can do that to you.

* * *

**I know it's sort of a filler chapter but i needed to get some of the info on what's going on across plus it gives you a bit more insight into the Hampshire Vamps and J.D. **

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and read the story so far, i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i've enjoyed writing it. I'll keep trying to upload as often as i can, but might not be able to do it every day as i have been but i'll try and aim for at least every few days.**

**In the meantime any reviwes on how it's going, what you think of the characters and so on would be much appreciated!**

**Next time Greg finally comes face too face with Chloe for the first time since he was turned, but is he ready for it?  
**


End file.
